vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uriel (Tokyo Babel)
Summary Uriel was one of the four elite archangels known as Seraphs, he bears the name "The Flame of God". He was the overseer of hell and the administrator of divine punishment. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Uriel Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can look at the memories at others), Explosion Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5 previously; Angels can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and before the Divine Calamity occurred, transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself like Camael's Executioner Blade), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Before the events of the Divine Calamity where countless parallel worlds were destroyed and Heaven was sealed, angels were eternal beings who even if they died, their souls would return to Heaven and they would be reborn), Empathic Manipulation (The mere sight of his sheol of tartarus causes lesser demons to commit suicide), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by Metatron drawing the harbringer of ash which causes a thousand people who see it to die), Spatial Manipulation (Survived Metatron's attack which turned everything including space into ash), and Conceptual Manipulation (Camael's Executioner Blade which is the crystallization of the concept of death and can kill anyone regardless of whether they are immortal or not, can't kill Uriel unless he receives a fatal wound, while against ordinary opponents even just a single graze will result in instantaneous death) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to Tendou Setsuna) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Setsuna, existed in Heaven in which the concept of time doesn't exist and the boundaries between the past, present and future are vague) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Survived attacks from Metatron) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Sheol of Tartarus:' The steel bolt Uriel that sealed the Gates of Hater and is said to shatter and hurl at the ground during the final judgement. Just seeing it is enough to cause a lesser demon to commit suicide. *'The Sword of the Seven Deadly Sins:' A ceremonial blade once in the possession of Uriel, used for the purpose of revealing the seven deadly sins. It allows the wielder to summon the beastly manifestations of each deadly sin, the ferocious beast of Glutonny, the molten gold of Sloth, the azure flames of Wrath, the rotten chains of Envy, the silver lion of Pride, the mirror knight of lust, and the chimera of Greed. The sword can engrave sins on their opponents, making their wounds continuously bleed unless the sins are purified. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Uriel is completely insane Notable Attacks/Techniques *'St.Elmo's Fire:' An ability which creates a whip of fire which he can extend at will. *'Orachula Sibyllina:' A ability which splits the Sheol of Tartarus into numerous fragments and sends them flying at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Angels Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Memory Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users